Forum:Next Dead Fantasy Fighter?
MESSAGE FROM THE FOUNDER OF DEAD FANTASY WIKIA......PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANY MORE CHARACTERS....IF ANYTHING SEPARATE SQUARE ENIX AND TECMO IN DIFFERENT PAGES......THANK YOU From Final Fantasy/Kingdom Hearts Final Fantasy II Firion Agree Disagree Reasoning: He Can use Any Type of Weaponry Final Fantasy III Onion Knight Agree Disagree Reasoning: *He Has 3 Class jobs *He has The skills to be in Dead Fantasy Cloud of Darkness Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She has A Drop Dead SEXY Body *More Magic *Can Match Rinoa or Ultimecia's Magic *Another Final Fantasy Villan Final Fantasy IV Cecile Harvey Agree Disagree Reasoning: *He has the paower of both Light & Darkness *He has The Skills & Abilities to be in here Final Fantasy V Bartz Klauser Agree Disagree Reasoning: *He Can mimic Any type of Skill he sees magic,Martial Arts or even Weaponry Final Fantasy VI Terra Branford Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Magical Powers that can be used for both long range and short range attacks *Master at Swordsmanship from the training she had as a weapon from the Empire *Esper form = FTW *Defeated the God of Magic What's more deadly than that? ---- Kefka Palazzo Agree Disagree Reasoning: *He is Funny *We need some little comedy Dead Fantasy *A Mad Sage is perfect to be in Dead Fantasy *A very funny yet bad-ass villain of Final Fantasy 6 *He becomes the God of Magic ---- Final Fantasy VII Zack Fair Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It doesn't matter if he's dead, ACC proves he can appear in the living world anyway. *He's a badass one-man army, and he looks damn good doing it. *He will inevitably be needed by Cloud to give spiritual strength and to drag him out of his emo hole. *The Buster Sword's already been rendered by Monty, someone might as well use it. *How many soldiers did it take to kill Zack? OVER 9000!!!!! ---- Aerith Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Tifa could really use her healing Limit Breaks right about now. *She could have a battle of the look-alikes with Helena. ---- Sephiroth Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Cloud's nemesis and one of the most badass videogame villains of all time. *Sucks big time *cool sword skills *What more reason do you need? ---- Barret Wallace Agree Disagree Reasoning: * Hes a seriously an under-rated character that can definitely throw down. * He has a personality that would clash with friend and foe alike. * If nothing else he'd be good back up. ---- Yuffie Kisaragi Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She's the best ninja of the Final Fantasy series. *If Hitomi's got all that Materia, someone has to get it back eventually. *She could show those DOA ninjas what a real shuriken looks like. *Hitomo Should Die in Her Hand To Take The Materia back!!!! *Dunno. She's a bit too close to Rikku's stature already...they're just too similar. * Alright, who's been touching her materia? Hitomi! OOOOOOHHHHH!! ---- Vincent Valentine Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Badass picture is explanatory *He's shown that he's capable of saving Cloud's ass in a tight spot. That might come in handy, you know. *Teleport-cutting might kill Bahamut, but try out Galian Beast. He would break you over his knee. *You know what would make Dead Fantasy more "WTF-awesome" worthy? A Jason Voorhees lookalike. Bring on Hellmasker. *He was a Turk, and Turks are made of unleaded awesome. ---- Rufus Shinra Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Helena can't do this without financial support *DOTEC & Shinra CO. have already merge *The perfect Boss of all villains in Final Fantasy *He has Jenova's Head Thats what Helena needs to complete her Kasumi X research Final Fantasy VIII Squall Leonheart Agree Disagree Reasoning: *To appease the FFVIII fans who are tired of seeing Cloud hogging spotlight. *His lady's been doing all the work up to now, and that just ain't right. *Rinoa has her own unique gunblade for a reason---because someone is obviously still using the original. *Lionheart FTW Quistis Trepe Agree Disagree Reasoning: *What does DOA lack? Class and sophistication! *Her whip can do some serious damage. *Her weapon would be an interesting addition to the fight. ---- Zell Dincht Agree Disagree Reasoning: *More Martial Arts! *Tifa + Zell = One Epic Team Irvine Kinneas Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Irvine Kinneas + Yuna(FFX2) + Sazh(FF13)= Triger Happy like There is no Tomorow *He is a "Ladies Man" He needs to be here because of the beautiful Ladies of Dead Fantasy *Uses a Coll Shotgun in battle. ---- Angelo Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Rinoa's original limit break *He is loyal to his master *He is a cute dog *Could be Rinoa's back up just in case of any trouble *he could bite Rachel ass *Yuna got to summon her Aeons, so why can't Rinoa call on Angelo to help? ---- Ultimecia Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Because we need a villain in this. *Because she has Sorceress powers that can probably match Rinoa's. *No One is superior to Ultimecia! *Highly doubt it...but Magic= Win so that should be reason enough. ---- Final Fantasy IX Garnet til Alexandros XVII Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Yuna is not The only Summoner in town *Yuna + Garnet = one epic summoning *She also know some Healing & White magic that FF warriors could use *Because Rikku took her place in Dead Fantasy *She was suppose to fight Ayane in Dead Fantasy but to some circumstance she was replaced by Rikku *She is also a heroine just like Tifa ,Rinoa , Yuna & Kairi kuja Agree Disagree Reasoning: *He can match Rinoa or Ultimecia's Magic *He looks like a beautiful lady *Another Final Fantasy villain *Talent could sometimes be cruel ---- Final Fantasy X Tidus Agree Disagree Reasoning: *He'll probably be really worried about Yuna. *The series need more cool FF guys like him. *Yeah we need some Blitzball actions. That would be real interesting and awsome. *He fits in very well as an accomplished fighter, plus if Cloud got in, why shouldn't he? *Tidus is so very pissed when he saw Yuna riding a Motorcycle with Cloud Auron Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Because he's Auron. 'Nuff said. *He doesn't really fit in here...and he's not really fast or aerobic like most of the characters already in DF. ---- Paine Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It's a no brainer, she's meant to be in this! *She's strong like Tifa but with a sword! *Y & R are in it, why not P to complete the trio team? *As said above, Yuna and Rikku are present...it would only make sense. *How many Final Fantasy girls pick up a SWORD and proceed to kick someone's butt? Anyone? Then she needs to be here. *She's much more suited to fight Rachel instead of Rinoa. ---- Lulu Agree Disagree 'Reasoning: *Only reason, we NEED magic. *Really interested in seeing how she would keep up with all the acrobatics...you know...being in a dress and all. *As far as FFX is concerned, she only uses magic so she'd be a little out of her element. ---- Anima Agree Disagree 'Reasoning: *Other Aeons are Called *Yuna could use some more help *Kasumi X Defeated the other Aeons but,They could not defeat Anima *One Oblivion can cause a devastating effect on Yuna's enemies *Yuna can kill ALL of the DOA with one Oblivion attack! ---- Yojimbo Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Other Aeons are Called *Yuna could use some more help *Kasumi X Defeated the other Aeons but,They could not defeat Yojimbo *Zanmato can wipe-out all of Yuna's Foes *He has also a pet dog named Daigoro who is very helpfull to his master Magus Sisters Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Other Aeons are Called *Yuna could use some more help *Kasumi X Defeated the other Aeons but,They could not defeat The Magus Sisters *As individuals they have their own uniqe abilities but as they combine their powers (Delta attack) their is no one can withstand their attacks ---- Final Fantasy XI Shantotto Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She can take out those Plebeians with little effort *We need a little insanity *You can't hit her *Shantotto is the greatest warrior of the FF universe *Aesthtically the characters so far have been pretty attractive...don't think she'll fit in. ---- Final Fantasy XII Balthier Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Well, he is the leading man. *Just look at the picture--the man is pimpin'. But... the good kind. *Dead Fantasy is chock full of ladies -- he's a ladykiller. Put two and two together. *He's a dashing pirate with a big gun. You just can't go wrong. *Both he and Fran should appear. Fran would be another interesting match to Rachel apart from Paine ---- Final Fantasy XIII Lightning Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She can actually perform the acrobatics showcased in DF. *She canonically defies gravity anyways. *She is shown quite capable of punching overgrown men onto their asses. *With Tifa out and the girls divided, she's the pillar of strength they need right now (although Terra from FFVI could do the job much better, being a master swordswoman and a master magician, also bein half a mythical species made up of pure magic that doubles her atack and magic power AND beat the crap out of the God of Magic (DEFEATED A GOD), I just don't know how to add her picture in the page and add her to the list, so I had to take action somehow :] ) . *I'd like to see somebody try to take on this l'Cie. e Yun Fang Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She's a dragoon -- that's hot. *She controls Bahamut -- that's hot. *She's, just ... hot. ---- Vanille Agree Disagree Reasoning: *DOA fighters should never underestimate this kind girl. Her fishing rod and her magic do some serious damage. *Fang and Vanille would also make an epic team. *FF girls need healing? Vanille would come to their aid. ---- Snow Villiers Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Tifa + Snow = Dynamic Duo *At least he could help the materia-less Tifa with his ice powers. *He has a badass Eidolon named the Shiva Sisters that can turn into a superbike! How cool is that? Cloud might get envious though. ---- Sazh Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Yuna and Sazh could perform Trigger Happy all over the place. *Sazh views DOA fighters as target practice. *His chocobo chick is small but terrible and can kick butt. ---- Final Fantasy Versus Noctis Agree Disagree Reasoning: *There's no getting past this guy's powers. *Mass slaughter never looked so stylish. *If Monty can make a moveset for Kairi, he can make one for this stud. *Noctis is fine. *His family's a fucking mafia hierarchy. Beat that. ---- Kingdom Hearts Roxas Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Naminé's special to him. He can't afford to lose her. *If Monty Oum's gonna add Sora, he should add Roxas too. *It's the Key of Destiny...his speed and aggresiveness, added to his wielding two keyblades whenever he want. No one Wants to mess with him. ---- Aqua Agree Disagree Reasoning *She's officially the main hero of Birth By Sleep *She created Castle Oblivion! *She whooped Xehanort in full power *She's one kick ass Keyblade Wielder *She's fast, cartwheels, and magic oriented! How would that not be helpful? *She obviously would be a epic team member for Kairi and Namine to have, let alone anyone?! ---- Terra Agree Disagree Reasoning: *One of the 3 main heroes in Birth By Sleep *He can use both light and darkness like Riku *He can ride his Keyblade as a friggin' motorcycle! Take that, Cloud! *He may be just a bit slower than the others, but his hits are powerful *Look what he did to Braig! ---- Ventus Agree Disagree Reasoning *The FF side can use all the help they can get. *It's Ven! Everyone loves Ven! Plus his Keyblade is inverted! And he's got the speed and aerobics to keep up with the rest of DF. And without him, Sora and Roxas would never be as sweet. ---- Sora Agree Disagree Reasoning: *Kairi can't be the only Keyblade wielder kicking butt, can she? *He is the Keyblade's Chosen one & he has a promise to Kairi that he will protect her. *He defeated Xehanort's Heartless, Half the Organization, Xemnas, and Sephiroth...twice! Who wouldn't put him in? *Sora + Riku + Kairi + Roxas + Ven + Namine + Aqua = Overkill. ---- Riku Agree Disagree Reasoning *Kairi is already in there. There planing to put Sora. So Why not Riku too. To complete the Destiny Island Trio *Riku defeated half the Organization and defeated Xehanort's Heartless, and kept his heart when Xehanort's Heartless stole his body...plus he wields the power of darkness. Team him and Sora up and they kick major butt all over the place! Or did we forget what happened to Xemnas? ---- Vanitas Agree Disagree Reasoning: *One of the main villains of Birth by Sleep *The Dark part of Ventus' Heart *Has a Really Cool Keyblade Called X Blade *He needs Ventus' Body & Sora's Heart to complete the X Blade *A person of 100% pure Evil & Leader of the Unversed in birth by Sleep From Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Christie Agree Disagree Reasoning: *It would be interesting to see how her personality clashes with the other girls *Final Fantasy's involved, and DF has yet to debut any white-haired characters. Blasphemy. ---- Kokoro Agree Disagree Reasoning: *For the lulz Bayman Agree Disagree Reasoning: *The solid snake of DOA. *He'd make a good match up for Barret or Leon, y'know if they appear. ---- Tina Armstrong Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She Appeared in the movies so Why not this one *One of the first females to appear in the series, alongside Kasumi and Lei Fang. ---- Lei Fang Agree Disagree Reasoning: *One of the first females to appear in the series, alongside Kasumi and Tina Armstrong. ---- La Mariposa(Lisa) Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She Is a Perfect Match for Yuffie Kisaragi. If Ever She be in the series Jan Lee Agree Disagree Reasoning: *More Martial Arts *He Has A score to settle With Hitomi, Lei Fang & Ryu Hayabusa *He has A fighting chance against Zell Dincht if Ever they appeared in Dead Fantasy Eliot Agree Disagree Reasoning: *He Has The Skills.The looks & The Stamina to be in Dead Fantasy *More Dead or Alive characters Brad Wong Agree Disagree Reasoning: *A master of the Zui Ba Xian Quan style *More Martial Arts *Could Match Zell Dincht in Hand to Hand Combat *More DOA Characters Ninja Gaiden Sonia Agree Disagree Reasoning: *She was supposed to be in Momiji's Place. *She is perfect Againts Kairi,Namine & Aqua *She Can match Yuna in Shooting guns